


Breaking Free

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pride, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Breaking Free

Academically, Severus knew there was no reason to be ashamed. Everyone had preferences. 

He'd grown up in a different era, though. 

"He's a bottom," was an insult. Used to mock, to humiliate.

The assumption was that he was feminine, that he was the _girl_ in the relationship. 

Couple that with the fact that he was older than Harry—he'd been his teacher for fuck's sake—he couldn't count the number of times people crudely joked to Harry about taking it up the arse or Severus bending him over his desk.

Harry took it in stride, never giving away anything. 

"Let them think what they like. It's none of their business," Harry said between kisses, his body firm and heavy over Severus's, his cock hard and slick inside him.

Still, something niggled at him. Harry was protecting him from something he didn't need protecting from.

~

Ron and Harry sat outside, bottles of ale in hand, enjoying a warm summer evening. As the beer flowed, their voices became louder, gales of laughter wafting in through the open windows.

"So," Ron whispered, or he might have thought he did but Severus could hear him clearly, "does Snape ever let you fuck him?"

Severus didn't hesitate. "Nearly every night."

There was dead silence for a moment then a loud thump.

Severus opened the door and saw Ron sprawled on the ground and Harry casually leaning back in his chair.

"I think you killed him," Harry said, drily. 

"Serves him right." Severus walked over and took the last unopened bottle of ale. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll be up after Ron comes to."

Just before Severus stepped back inside, Harry said softly, "You didn't need to do that."

Feeling lighter than he had in ages, Severus replied, "As a matter of fact, I did."


End file.
